


A Wrong Righted

by helplesslynerdy



Series: Crack!Fic AU [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helplesslynerdy/pseuds/helplesslynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad Wolf Bay went a little differently. Originally tagfic on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wrong Righted

# The doors to the TARDIS shut. # Bad Wolf Bay was gone. # Hopefully the last time they would ever see that horrid beach. # But this time- # this time they were together. # The Doctor threw the switches on the console # sending them back across the Void. # He finally looked up # eyes again finding her # a part of him still afraid this was all a fever dream. # Rose was holding herself # eyes closed. # Breath synchronized with each grind of the TARDIS console. # A small smile slowly pulled at her lips. # A look that said 'I am home.' # He quietly approached her # hand wrapping around her neck # fingers weaving into her hair. # Where she had traced his face with her fingertips in that abandoned street # solidifying the reality of him back into her world # with his lips brushing across her face # he welcomed her back into his universe.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own _Doctor Who_ or its brilliant characters.


End file.
